I'll Be With You Always
by WickedlyCullen
Summary: Bella has an odd power, one she doesn't truly believe in. Until her best friends and brother die in an accident. So why is it she cannot see their ghosts? 4 years later, she gets her answer, when she meets Emmett, Rose, Alice, Jasper and Edward again.
1. I'll Miss You

**A/N: I dont own Twilight or it's characters**

**I won't continue Keep Holding On until the number of reviews goes UP. **

**I only started this story because I got the idea and had to type it out and share it with the world. Enjoy.**

"You guys have fun." I called at Emmy, Rose, Alice, Jazz and Edward. Emmett was my brother, aged 18. Rosalie was his girlfriend, 18 as well. Alice was 17, and Jasper's girlfriend. Jasper was Emmy's best friend and he was 18.

Edward? He was 15, and my best friend.

They were all going on a camping trip. I didn't go because I knew that I wouldn't be able to step more than once without falling flat on my face. I felt the strange feeling that they shouldn't go. But that was probably me.

"Miss you, Bells!" said Emmett and swooped me into a hug. I laughed. "Put me down Emmy!" I pretend screamed. I looked over his large shoulder and saw a pale old man, transparent. I gasped. He was covered in blood.

Emmett probably thought I was running out of air, as he put me down. Rosalie winked at me, Jasper ruffled my hair and Alice kissed my cheek, little pixie, before they all got into the van. Edward stayed, to give me his goodbye. I held in my tears, eyes swimming. Edward wasn't fooled.

"What's wrong?" he asked. The old man whispered, from his position from the middle of the street, appearing at my ear, "Do not let them go." He then vanished. I gasped again, and I could not help the tear that escaped. Edward wiped it away. "Don't go. You can't." I murmured.

"Don't be ridiculous. Nothing will happen," laughed Edward, smile not reaching his emerald eyes. "Why?"

"If I told you, I'd be locked up in the loony bin." I mumbled. He heard me. "Tell me. Please?" he asked. "When," _if_ thought the pessimistic side of me, "you come back, I swear I'll tell you."

He nodded and then kissed my cheek. I blushed. "What for?"

"Something special." He grinned. He vanished into the van and I waved.

That was the last time I ever saw them.

Nearly a week later, on a Saturday, when they were almost due to come back, we got the worst news possible. We, meaning my mother and father, Renee and Charlie. I was lying down my bed, my hair a chestnut fan behind me. I was listening quietly to I'm With You, by Avril Lavigne, which was playing on my Ipod, which Edward had gotten me for my thirteenth birthday. There was a ring of the bell and I heard my mom going to get it.

There was a wail from below and I got up, bewildered. I ran down the stairs and I skidded to a stop. Charlie and Renee were gripping each other and sobbing uncontrollably. In my mother's left hand, was a scrunched up letter. "Mom, Dad, what happened?" I called, panicked.

My mother simply passed me the letter. I read it, eyes unfocused. "No. No. No, no, no!"My whispered turned into screeches. "NO!"

I began crying as well as I hugged my parents, who gripped me like a life preserver.

They were dead.

All of them. Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper...

Edward.

I pulled apart from my parents and leaving the letter on the floor, ran up and shut myself in my room. Back to the door, I slid down slowly to my knees and began sobbing uncontrollably. I felt my cheek on the wooden floor after sometime. I did not, unfortunately, fall into unconsciousness.

But I did not resurface.

_A week later..._

I was in a black silk dress. I looked at myself in the mirror. I saw another pale figure in the background. "Hi Elizabeth." I murmured. She nodded, crying silently. She was a ghost. The ghost of Edward's mother, who had died a long time ago. She had hoped for her son to live long and good.

So much for that.

I was as pale as she was. My dark brown hair surrounded my face, making it to look as pale as the moon. My chocolate coloured eyes looked nearly black against my ivory skin, with dark shadows underneath them.

I had not slept well, waking up with nightmares that showed the stupid bear killing my Emmy, and my Edward, and all my other friends. Screaming, naturally.

"Bella." Said a quiet voice from the door way. My mother faced me, wearing a dress identical to mine, her hair tousled and her eyes downcast. "Is it okay if the Webers' pick you up instead? I have to leave earlier with your father..."

I nodded. I hadn't spoken for the entire week. I didn't want to hear my voice. It would sound like I had been crying , which I had, but feeling weak wasn't the way- my way to go.

"You look beautiful, by the way," she whispered. I smiled, but it didn't reach my eyes. She stared at me for a moment before she ran forward and took me in her arms. "Sweetie, please. I know you don't want to talk, and I won't force you. But please."

My eyes stung. "I'm sorry, Mom," I murmured, putting one finger under her chin and lifting it up. "I will always love you. I've given some away permanently and I can never take it back, but you. You still have my love."

Renee smiled a watery smile and hugged me again before pulling back. She left and I looked at the mirror. The dress was old, with a bow around the waist and long-sleeved. The neckline was a wide square and there was a small side slit. It did hug me perfectly, now I noticed. I didn't really care. Alice was normally the one to make sure I looked perfect, though I never wanted it.

Too bad Alice wasn't here to scream about it.

I still had time, so I grabbed the hem of my skirt to make sure I wouldn't fall, and made my way to Emmett's room. It was painted dark blue with a wooden floor and desk. He had shelves of books and football trophies. His bed was bright blue. I sat down at the desk and looked at the photos. One of Emmett and Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper, Jasper and Alice, Edward and me hugging each other, Emmett and me and a group picture, of all of us lying down, our heads making a small circle, taken about 6 years ago. Everyone looked so happy and sweet.

Tears began falling so fast I couldn't stop them.

_Flashback_

_We giggled as the camera clicked. I flipped onto my side and gasped. A girl stared at me, bleeding from her eyes, outside the window. "Save me!" she whispered._

_I burst into tears as I turned, scared. My friends all started fussing over me. "Bella? Are you alright?" said Emmett, loudest of all. I nodded. "Just...think I poked my arm with a nail or something." I lied._

"_Just like you Bella. You would break your leg and not cry, but blow up a waterfall if you prick yourself." He kissed my cheek and I moved my arm as to poke it with the nail on purpose to give back up to my excuse. I felt the blood trickle out and I put my arms around his neck. Rosalie ran out and came back with a bandage. Emmett put the bandage on and tapped the nail with his finger._

"_Next time you poke my sister, I'll kill you." He said menacingly at the nail. I laughed. "I'll always be here for you Bells." He smiled at me._

"_We all will," said Edward confidently, crawling over to me and kissing me on the cheek. I blushed. "Promise?"_

"_Promise."_

_End Flashback._

I was abruptly furious. It was unreasonable, but it extinguished the anguish for a moment, and for that I was glad. "Where are you now?" I yelled at the photo. "You promised! How could you leave me!?!?!" I grabbed one of Emmett's trophies and threw it against the wall. It shattered and I burst into tears. I grabbed the photo of us and tore it in half.

I ended up on my back. I finished crying after 10 minutes. I was now guilty. I crawled over to the torn photo and put it together gingerly, pushing with my fingers. I grabbed the tape and mended it. I kissed the faces. "I'm sorry."

I got up and looked at the mirror again. I was a mess. My hair was everywhere and my eyes were red. I ran my hands through my hair, and it was slightly tamed in the end. But there was nothing to do with the eyes. I heard a car honk. I ran outside and turned to lock the door, examining my reflection in the doorknob. I looked ok, though I was glad I had an excuse for crying at the funeral.

I entered the small black car. "Hi Angela. Mr Weber."

"Hi Bella," they murmured back. Mr Weber was in a black tux and Angela wore a black dress with a black rose on it. She wore ballet flats, like me. She was my best friend. So she spent a lot of time with my other friends. The only truer friend I had apart from her would be-. I stopped that train of thought quickly. "You look a mess." Angela whispered, hand on my back.

I gave out a slightly hysterical laugh, hiccoughing in the middle. "What did you expect?"

She stayed silent, before murmuring so softly, "I'm sorry. I loved them too." I nodded. "I know."

We were quiet for the rest of the journey and when we reached the funeral, she opened the door. We got out and as my feet touched the ground lightly, I heard a wail, and spun automatically. "What is it?" asked Ang, reading my distress. It was Elizabeth, but I couldn't tell her that.

"Just...thought I heard someone." I mumbled. We continued our way, with Lizzy sniffing behind us. The sky was a clear blue, sunny. Just the way Emmett liked it. A sob constricted me, but I held it back. _"Not now."_ I thought.

I had been told they had not found the bodies, but had found the camp. In shambles. And they had found Emmett's scrapbook nestled in one of the tents, with all the pictures. They had sent it over, but I had not looked, afraid. Afraid that I would be weak, I would cry and only make my parents' life misery too.

So it was a closed casket ceremony. As they buried the bodies, I began crying. I saw others as well, crying. I saw, out of the corner of my eye, a circle of ghosts, sobbing silently. They were selfless creatures in truth. They did not want more to join them. Strangely, I had not seen Emmy or the rest at all.

I pushed the thought out of my mind. I didn't care. I shouldn't care. I wouldn't care.

But I did.

I got up when they asked for someone to say something about Emmett and the rest. I got up and stood behind the podium, hiding my face in my hair as I looked down.

"Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper and Edward, were the kindest people one could know. Emmett would always be the funny one, courageous and sweet, Rosalie the motherly one, loving and caring, Alice the sweetest one, always wanting to help, Jasper the calmest one, with the tendency to spread that and Edward...he was the bravest, truest, faithful one," I paused, as a lump rose in my throat.

"But I'm not going to talk about that. I know how many people know that. I'm going to talk about something else. Emmett, he would snore like a chainsaw," I smiled a watery one and I heard the giggles spread. "He would also cut the cheese so loudly that he would wake up and ask what the noise was. We would tell him it was nothing and to go back to sleep." The giggles spread once more.

"Rosalie had a tendency to be bossy and way too glamorous. And Alice was a shopaholic and could never be trusted to take care of a candy store. Jasper had a tendency to judge people by clothes, which is where Alice usually made sure he judged everyone perfectly." There were more laughs. "And Edward enjoyed whistling through his nose."

"But these imperfections...they were what made my friends, and brother, perfect. Beautiful. Perfect imperfections. If I ever hear or see any of these traits, my mind will jump immediately to them because these were things that made them themselves. I will miss them all. A lot. But now, I will love what I have. But I will never, ever, _ever_...forget my friends' perfect imperfections." People began crying again as I walked down, submerged in my own tears.

Angela, Mom and Dad ran forward and hugged me. I hugged them back. I saw Elizabeth smile a watery smile at me. "You truly are Edward's best." She sighed and melted away. After the funeral, I hung back and looked at the gravestones.

_Here lies Emmett, the loving teddy bear._

_Here lies Rosalie, the most caring woman there ever was._

_Here lies Alice, the sweetest little pixie._

_Here lies Jasper, with his peaceful calming aura._

_Here lies Edward, the bravest, truest and the most faithful._

_They were the most perfect beings, but with faults. Imperfections. Perfect imperfections._

I took the rose, that Ang had given me and I had placed behind my ear, out and put it out on the mounds.

"I'll miss you." I choked, before following my family and friend, back home.

**Thanks for reading. Review.**

**OR DIIEE! (jk...at least, you better hope so.)**


	2. Waking Up

**A/N: Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer, because no matter how much I ask, she never gives it to me!**

**Anyway...Thanks so much for all the favouriting and story alerting me. It was almost equal to one awesome review! Because, seriously , a good review is worth soooo much. By good I mean, with meaning. Not, "Hey, it's gud, make morez!" Yeah. I got one review, I don't remember who it was(hehe) but yeah, I cried a lot while typing the last chapter. Anyway, continue.**

Chapter 2

Emmett's POV

I felt the burning spread through my veins. My heart thudded at supernatural speed. It burned, it hurt. I wanted it to be over. But, I couldn't scream. It felt like something was pinning me down. I felt my heart galloping and remembered what happened before...

_Flashback_

_I shoved my hand through my hair as I stuck the last picture into my scrapbook. One more day and I would see lovely little Belly Bean again. Rosalie peeped over my shoulder. "Hi sweetheart. Have you finished?" she whispered._

_I nodded, grinning. Rosalie looked at the pictures, full of all of us hugging, the scenery, individual shots, all taken by me, Jasper and Edward. "They look beautiful," she whispered, kissing me on the cheek._

"_Not as beautiful as you'll ever be," I murmured back, kissing her full-on the lips. Suddenly, there was a thudding noise. Like paws, hitting the soft ground with substantial force. I grabbed the walkie and whispered to the others, "Do NOT leave the tent. Turn off all the torch lights."_

_Just as I finished my message, something trampled over the tent. The bear gave a roar. Rosalie screamed, unable to keep quiet as the bear crushed her arm. "Rosalie!" I roared. The bear looked at me, distracted. He banged my head with his gigantic paw. I heard a sickening crack, and watched in horror at the blood staining my shirt. I tried not to scream. I saw the rest looking out of their tents, all petrified._

_I took off running, hoping that the bear would be entirely focused on me. It was, probably as I was the biggest, and in the rules of the bear, that made me their leader. I couldn't outrun it though. It caught up with me and I felt another blow on my back. It broke my spine, and I fell to the ground. I had enough energy to yell. "GUYS! RUN!"_

_I felt the fading. I waited for death to catch me, knowing I couldn't stop it. But I wanted to, so badly. I wanted to save my friends, my loved ones. And most of all, I wanted to live for my Belly Bean. I heard the screams of pain from the campsite, a shrill one that had to be Alice, a hoarse yell that was Jasper, a young yet deep sounding voice that was Edward. And another feminine cry, more louder and more blood curdling than the rest, that was my Rosie._

_I wanted to join her, now._

_But suddenly, something cold and hard was carrying me, gently. I felt the wind rush past. This something was extremely fast._

_I managed to open my eyes and I looked at the blonde male, beautiful beyond compare, carrying me. "Who-," I started in a weak whisper, but focused on something else more important. "Where are the others?"_

_The angel looked at me with his astonishing gold coloured eyes. "Esme's got them. Don't worry. They'll 'live', they're injuries are not as fatal as yours," he mumbled. That was comforting and I relaxed more. "Am I dead yet?" I managed to mumble. The blonde shook his head, smiling slightly, but his eyes were still grave._

_I fell into unconsciousness, thanks to all that energy I used to talk._

_Then I felt the sharp pain in my arm. It burned. The searing pain. It was like nothing I had ever experienced in my life. I didn't have enough energy to scream, but I could make the loud gurgle-like noise. "KILL ME!"_

_I didn't mean it, and it was just a reflex. I wanted to live desperately, not for my own sake, but for my Belly Bean. My tiny, sweet, selfless little sister._

_I fell silent, enduring what should be unendurable._

_End Flashback_

My heart sped on. Finally, it stuttered. And it stopped. I opened my eyes.

Everything was so sharp. Defined. The light above me was nearly blinding. I sat up. It was strange, like I didn't even need to think about it and get my muscles moving. It happened immediately. I looked around. My Rosalie was beside me, on another bed. She was grimacing in pain. I could hear her heart accelerate and then stutter. It stopped. She opened her eyes. They were, instead of her violet, bloody red.

She was beautiful. More than usual. Her blonde hair seemed more shinier, finer and thicker than usual. Her skin was pale white and her lips fuller than usual. She sat up and gasped. "Emmett?"

"It's me Rosalie." I sighed back. "Your-your eyes..." she mumbled. _My_ eyes? Weren't they apple green? I heard a low voice chime from the doorway. "Are you alright, children?"

We turned and saw her. I felt the odd urge to blink, looking at the beautiful lady. A woman, seeming to be in her early 20s stood at the door. She had wide golden eyes, and soft caramel hair, that surrounded her alabaster face, which was soft with care and gentleness.

"Yes, we are." I replied, a bit stiff, hugging Rose to my chest. The lady's full lips twitched into a smile, causing two dimples to pop out in her cheeks. "Do not worry. Your friends are upstairs, still healing, but they will be awake soon. How are you feeling?" she asked, quietly and sweetly.

Rosalie smiled up at me. She trusted this lady. So did I. It was hard not to. I smiled back. "We're fine. Um...Who are you? And where are we?" asked Rosalie.

Another person appeared. He was the blonde angel. Again, I felt the urge to blink. It was like looking at the sun. He was also shockingly pale, with hair just a few shades darker. His eyes were gold, and his features perfect. "I am Carlisle Cullen. And this is my wife, Esme. You are in our house. We found you in the forest, that bear..." he broke off, shuddering delicately.

"What are we?" I asked, glancing at my skin, glimmering a bit in the bright light. Esme gave a quiet sigh, "Vampires."

"Vampires!" repeated Rosalie. "Like, 'I vant to drink yoor blud', type vampires!?!?!?"

Carlisle shook his head, chuckling slightly. "No, no. We live on a different diet. Animal blood. To make sure that no humans suffer, because of what we are."

"Why did you turn us?" I asked, in a hard voice. The look on Carlisle's face was pained. "I thought you wanted to live. I swear, I will never force someone to join us in this life, unless they are about to die. I saw you in the woods, about to die...I couldn't leave you there like that! I would never, ever be able to forgive myself. I am truly sorry."

I nodded, and Rosalie murmured, "It's okay."

I heard the thudding of a heart, beating extremely fast. Our faces turned upwards. "There are your friends..." mumbled Esme.

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**P.S. A good review= A happy author= faster updates!**


	3. A New Family

**A/N: I don't own Twilight.**

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews, especially from one who shall not be named. Here was the review the sent: A good review.**

**I was very touched by that, thanks :P Anyway, today is my birthday! This was a present to myself kind of. I promise I'll continue Keep Holding On again, and then remake the first chapter of it. It was really lame. Anyway, hope you enjoy this!**

Chapter 3

Em's POV

We ran up the stairs, at a speed so fast it freaked me out. In a good way. I laughed. I could see what Bella would do, and hear what Bella would have said.

My mental Bella rolled her eyes and chuckled. "_You, are completely insane, Emmett Swan!"_

A lump rose in my throat. We entered another room. There were three narrow beds, with a railing, like a hospital. On one, was Jasper, my best friend. His heart seemed to be the fastest. Suddenly, his chest rose up, with the rest of him on the bed, like his heart was trying to rip its way out. Then, his heart stopped, and with a gasp, he fell back on the bed. He opened his eyes.

Instead of stormy grey, they were blood red, like Rosalie and me. His hair seemed more like honey than ever. When he saw us, his lips drew over his teeth, snarling at the top of his lungs. There was silence, before I broke it. I raised my hands and said, "Jasper. Bro, it's me, Emmett. And your sister, Rosalie." Rosalie stepped forward and raised her hand out, but instead of defensive, she was reaching out for her twin brother.

He shook his head. "Sorry, guys. Who are you? Where are we? _What _are we?" he asked, looking at Carlisle and Esme, who said, "We will tell you when the rest wake up."

When she spoke of waking up, Alice's heart stuttered and she opened her eyes with a gasp. She seemed more fragile than ever, her tiny body skinny but graceful. She got up immediately.

"Déjà Vu..." she mumbled. She looked at us, her eyes bright. "This can't honestly be happening!?!? We can't be...vampires?"

Our jaws dropped open. Shock lit the room. Then, there was a sudden wave relief. Carlisle smiled to himself. "Exquisite. You have the power to see the future. Interesting..."

"Really!" said Alice, satisfaction lighting her tone. "Wish I could have seen the bear coming though..."

Carlisle smiled again. "That means I'll have to explain more. But let's wait first." He nodded towards Edward. His heart finally faltered and when his eyes opened, he curved inwards. He shook his head, gritting his teeth.

"What happened?" he mumbled when he looked at us again. His bronze tinted hair was even stranger, tousled in a stranger way. He had always looked 18 instead of 15**(A/N: Put that one in to avoid trouble :P)**.

"_Wonder if I have any super power..." _I thought to myself. _"This vampire thing is cool. I hope Carlisle will finish explaining everything quickly. I can't wait to see Bella!"_

Edward's eyes widened in disbelief. "We can't honestly be vampires?"

Our jaws fell open once more. Edward clutched his head again. "Why are you all yelling?!?!" He said in exasperation.

"We didn't say anything!" sang Alice. Edward looked up. "You're saying I'm a vampiric mind reader?" he asked.

He was looking straight at Carlisle, who nodded. "Cool..." he mumbled, looking at his hands, examining the cool, pale surface.

"Now, as you are all awake, I'll explain," started Carlisle. "When we turn into vampires, our main quality magnifies. The both of you," he nodded at Edward and Alice. Edward looked at Jasper. "And Jasper." He added. Carlisle's brow furrowed.

"He has the power to control emotions." I suddenly understood the wave of relief earlier.

Carlisle smiled and continued. "The three of you had these powers before turning into vampires. Now, these powers, were your main factor. They were magnified in your transformation. I have increased compassion. Esme has increased care. Emmett has increased strength. Rosalie has increased beauty. Edward has increased speed. I'm not sure about you, Alice and Jasper, it might just be your power."

I grinned at the increased strength part. Rosalie drew herself up with a slightly superior expression when told she was more beautiful than she was before. Edward grinned, and just to try it out I bet, zoomed around the room in a nanosecond. Alice looked ecstatic to be told she could see the future. Jasper was smiling as well. He grinned at me and next second, I felt extremely hyper. I was almost dizzy as I laughed and bounced around.

Mental Bella rolled her eyes. Rosalie did too. She glared at Jasper. "Jazz, quit making my boyfriend high." Jasper grinned, but then gave a resigned sigh. I felt normal again. I sighed. "IF you ever do that again, I'll use my increased strength to give you the fight of a life time."

Jasper brought his hands up close to his face like a boxer. "Bring it bro!"

Carlisle chuckled. I looked at him and Esme. Esme was looking at us fondly, like we were family.

We were.

**Ooh, nice ending. We'll get back to Bella soon. Well, this one wasn't very long, but still. It explains everything, right?**

**I think.**

**Review, or the next chapter will be the size of my allowance!**


	4. Author's Note, PLEASE READ

Hey all. I'm going to go through everything one by one.

I'm not dead. The reason for my lack of updates is because my computer died. I'm really, very sorry. And by the way guys, my allowance is _tiny. _But, the next chapter is still longer than anything I have ever written, even though I expected more reviews.

Keep Holding On is discontinued. I'm sorry guys, but it's the slowest moving thing I have ever written. Okay, before I go to sleep, I write the story in my head. Eventually, I'll fall asleep while writing the story, but that's only if the story's going somewhere. Now, I don't fall asleep while writing Keep Holding On. So, you get the point. I'm really sorry.

I will be updating, as now it's the holidays, but then, I haven't even finished my homework yet. Where I live, there's a week and a half more before I get to school. So, don't expect a new chapter every single day. I can't sit at the computer typing all day, y'know.

I love all of you, and it's fine if you want to criticize. But don't flame.

Do any of you play TwilightMeadow? If you don't, go to 

Thanks all. I'm posting the next chapter today, so keep a lookout.


	5. Life Sucks As It Is

Chapter 4

Edward's POV

Now the initial excitement was over, there were more pressing matters.

"Can we see humans now?" I asked anxiously.

Carlisle shook his head slowly and Esme said, "There is a possibility that you could hurt them."

"But, what about Bella? She's only 15, is super clumsy, and brings in danger! She needs us!" growled Emmett. "You can't keep me away from my sister!" he continued, his voice becoming thicker.

"Think what would happen if you were out of control!" said Carlisle. "A moment of thirst-which I'm sure you are feeling now-can result in the loss of an innocent life."

He was right about the thirst. The burn was suddenly brought out to the front of my mind, and in a synchronised movement, 5 hands closed around their throats. "I told you so," he murmured. Alice simply stared at him, while Rosalie glared at him, Emmett chuckled, I rolled my eyes and Jasper put his arm more protectively around Alice, and stared at Carlisle as well.

Carlisle noted this. "You significant other, is your true love. Vampires are like stone-never changing, hard and cold- only your mate can change that completely. You will always feel the need to be together, and if your mate ever dies, you will go to the ends of the world to avenge them."

"How do we die?" asked Alice.

Carlisle opened his mouth to speak, but I heard his answer before it was out of his mouth. "Only other vampires can kill us. Otherwise, we stay immortal. Living forever."

There was silence, before Alice asked, in a low voice, "Who would want to kill us?"

"There are others of our kind. They aren't all like us. There is another family like ours in Denali, but there are no other kinds like ours. Our kind normally travel, as a rule, in pairs, or alone. A coven of three is rather large. The Denali clan consists of Eleazar, Carmen, Tanya, Kate and Irina. They are counted as abnormal in more ways than one. It has never been known for so many to live together.

With one exception." Carlisle paused, glancing at everyone.

"The Volturi."

"There were three of them at first. Aro, Marcus and Caius. The night time patrons of the arts. Two females joined them over time."

Rosalie frowned. "If there are only five of them-"

"Five that make up the family. That doesn't include their guard. Last time we met them, there were 14 of the guard. We do not know what binds them together. Their love of power, or time has brought them together. They are ancients. Everyone of the Volturi are special, physically or other powers such as yours." Esme corrected.

"That sounds...Serious." replied Emmett. "It is." Esme replied.

There was silence again. "Time to hunt," said Carlisle. "How do we hunt?" questioned Jasper. "We will teach you," replied Carlisle.

Family. I guess we would have to adapt to this lifestyle.

BPOV

_6 months later_

It's been half a year. I've lost all my friends. Angela had to move all of a sudden three months ago. My only reason for living is my parents. I smiled, for them. I cooked, for them. I worked, for them. I lived. For them.

I was on my way home one day, my truck rumbling along. Then, a fire truck sped past me, towards my house, followed by an ambulance.

I sped up, frightened. What was going on?

That was when I rounded the corner to my house.

It was on fire, and bloodcurdling screams could be heard.

My parents, my reason for living was inside. My father was sick, he had the day off. Both of them were inside. "MOM! DAD!" I yelled, and slammed down on the brakes.

I ran outside and made my way to the house. A fireman stopped me. "Hold up kid." He told me, calm and quiet, in comparison to me. "Hold up?!?!? Those are my parents in there!" I cried.

A nice-looking lady from the ambulance ran out and glared at the fireman. He let me go, and she came up to me. "Bella, is it?" she asked.

I nodded. "Sweetie, your parents will be just fine. They will be out soon. But if you hurt yourself now, wouldn't they be sad?" she said, kindly. "And if anything at all happens to them, I promise I'll take you in."

I looked up at her. She was pretty old, her hair silver with darker grey streaks. Her hair hung straight down her back, and her face was aged with laugh lines. Her eyes were grey, the pale and wide type and they were warm and sweet. And they told me, that she was stating the truth. I nodded mutely, and watched as they tried to rescue my parents. Then, I noticed a small black bag. It seemed like someone had thrown it out of Emmy's window.

I ran forward and picked it up. I didn't open it, but felt the velvet and let a tear escape.

_Flashback_

"_Mom, this is so awesome!" Emmett yelled from under the Christmas tree, feeling the black bag that contained his new scrapbook and camera._

_I crawled over his lap. I was only 8 years old that time. An eleven year old Emmett grinned down at me. "What do you want Belly Bean?" he winked._

"_I'm not a jelly bean." I wailed, pouting and crossing my arms. "I wanna see the bag, I wanna see it! Plee-eease?" I asked him, dragging out the word 'Please'. "Fine, fine Bells." He laughed and sat me more firmly on his lap before placing the bag on my knees. I touched the black velvet._

"_It's so pretty." I whispered, before plunging my hand in. I brought out the huge scrapbook. It had the prettiest brown cover, with metal holders in place on it. I flipped the pages open and sighed. "Oh, hey I have an idea!" yelled Emmett suddenly. My mom and dad sat down next to us. Emmett threw his arm around them, and with me still sitting on his lap, took a picture._

"_I know what to put on the cover page now!" Emmett said happily. We all laughed._

_End Flashback_

I knew it was the same bag. I backed away quickly when the thick smoke started to burn my throat. Tears streamed freely down my face when the firemen came down, my parents' bodies hanging limply from their backs. The paramedics ran towards them, and they loaded my parents on the stretcher. They were both still alive, but just barely.

They loaded them into the ambulance and closed the doors. I ran back to my truck, still crying, and tossed the bag on the passenger seat. I drove quickly, nearly so fast my truck couldn't take it. I kept behind the ambulance.

Soon we arrived at Forks General Hospital. I waited outside the ER, pacing, before sitting down, and hanging my head in my hands. Then, I heard the door open. I stared up at the Doctor's face. It was solemn. "Ms Swan...I am afraid your parents might not make it."

A sob constricted me and I choked it out. "Your father is being treated at the moment. He might be the one to...go first." The doctor continued. "You mother wants to see you."

I nodded, and entered the room, brushing my face with the back of my sleeve. I sat next to my mother's bed. Her eyes were closed, but when I approached, her head turned towards me. She looked terrible. I wondered how the doctors could allow her to do this. "Mom? You shouldn't talk to me. You should let them try and treat you." I said in a constricted whisper.

My mother opened her eyes. They still looked like two bright green apples. She smiled and weakly raised her arm. Her hand brushed my cheek.

"Oh, Bella. I know I'm not going to make it." Mom whispered weakly. I touched her face lightly, and she did not wince, acting like she wasn't in pain.

"Don't say that. You might. You will! You can't leave me Mom." I growled fiercely, on the verge of tears again. "Sh. Bella, sh. Don't you cry now. You picked up that bag, I'm sure?" she asked.

I nodded, uncomprehending. "Ok, Bella. I'll tell you what happened. I was cooking, and I had left the clothes out to dry. But it started raining, and I ran out to get the clothes. I put them in the kitchen and one of the clothes caught fire. I freaked out, and I accidentally tipped over the bowl of oil I was using. I screamed and your dad heard me. He ran out-even sick, he wanted to save me-and tried to put out the fire. But it was too late. It was spreading, too fast.

"So the both of us ran to Emmett's room. We wanted to give you something to remind you. We grabbed his bag, his scrapbook, and a few of his other things. The fire made it there by that time. So your father grabbed the bag and threw it as hard as he could out of the window.

"I'll want you to open that later Bella. Please. That's my last wish. I love you." Her last words were a whisper, and her eyes closed. "I love you too Mom." I whispered, but she didn't, she couldn't hear me. There was a dull beeping in the background and I was pushed out by a bunch of doctors. I felt tears pouring down my face.

I looked through my tears, at the face of the kind lady. "It's alright dear, it's alright. I'll make good on my promise." She said, hugging me. "T-thank y-you Miss." I said, shaking.

"Don't call me Miss. It's Linda."

I nodded, and buried my head against her warm shoulder. Minutes, hours, days, months, years could have passed by, but I would forever wait for my parents. Elizabeth Masen sat quietly next to me. "I'm sorry Bella." Was her heavy whisper.

I shook my head.

I don't know how long passed. I didn't care. It seemed all the things I was living for had gone, but now, with Linda, I think I had something new to live for.

The doctor came out. Finally. But, now, I didn't want to hear it. But I had to.

"Ms Swan. It's bad news."

I couldn't cry anymore. I was all cried out. I took a deep shuddering breath, closing my eyes, trying to ignore the ache in my head. I opened my eyes when I was feeling calmer. "We'll make funeral arrangements then." I whispered.

_3 years later..._

I stared unblinkingly at my knees. I was on Linda's couch, in her house. Linda herself had died of heart attack a year ago. I was empty. I never looked in a mirror anymore. I didn't want to see the stranger in the mirror.

She no longer had shining mahogany hair. It was dull and lank against her snow white face. Her eyes were no longer a bright, pretty chocolate brown. They were dark and under them were bruise-like purple shadows. Her cheeks no longer turned that bright red anymore. Empty. Pitiable.

Me.

I stood up. I didn't glance at the table in the corner that held a black silken bag. I made my way to the kitchen and grabbed the first ingredients that I could see. Ever since Linda died, I spent my time making cookies. Cookies were warm, tasty and nice. Cookies were home. Cookies were like my rusty truck, which was warm, comfortable and nice. My truck was home.

Books, television, music...they were torture. Everything reminded me of my parents, of my friends, of my brother, and of my guardian. All gone forever.

I stirred the cookie batter, getting lost in the various flavours, rather than my other pool of thoughts. I tried not to think of them, but that was impossible. In school, I was a freak. Boys all wanted me in bed, as my big intimidating brother was no longer around. Girls were jealous of me, because I had all the boys' attention, and for reasons unknown.

No friends, no parents, no siblings, no guardians...only ghosts for companions.

Oh yeah. I lived the life.

I stuck the cookies in the oven and brought out a jar of Peanut Butter and Jelly cookies. It was something I had made when I was...well, there wasn't a word that came to mind when I tried thinking of one.

"So, Lizzy. Life been good?" I asked quietly to my only companion, raising my head, smiling slightly at the tall, pale, beautiful and of course, translucent figure next to me. Elizabeth was so pretty, even in her undead form. I didn't understand why my parents couldn't come to see me, until Lizzy explained. Getting into your ghost form is something extremely painful, and after that, coming to earth is even more painful. People only did so when there was something they needed to do.

My parents had done everything they could have. They must not know, what to do, what to say, and they obviously did not know I could see them. I was happy they didn't come down. Who would want to see their daughter go through zombification?

Elizabeth smiled softly. "Life is something I can't say I really miss. I only miss those I had in life. I can't tell you how it is. Do not pity the dead, Bella. Pity the living."

I snorted. "I mostly pity myself. Then I feel I'm being self-centred, so I try and care about others, and I really manage to. But, pitying myself isn't really pitying the living. I'm just some freak."

Lizzy frowned slightly. "Don't say that. You mean the world to a lot of people out there."

"Then why won't my best friends and my own brother come to see me? Not even once. My parents come, but then that stupid law was enforced..." I shot back, air choking my throat on its way out.

There was a law enforced when the ghosts kept moving from one dimension to another. It takes a lot of time to move from one dimension to another. When many people-well, not really, but you get the point-go through, it becomes slower. Like a crowded, hot, dirty train station. And they enforced a law at first, to restrict the numbers. But then, it was still like a train station. So they shut down the place altogether. Everyone was stuck in their dimension. Lizzy was in mine last, so she was still here. My parents, however, were not.

"Don't say that!" repeated Lizzy forcefully. I looked away, and she tried to pull my face towards hers, but of course, her hands went right through. I didn't shudder, like I had once before. I simply looked at her.

"Listen, Bella. My son loved you, as did your brother, and all your friends. I searched after they-well, after they left. They were nowhere in the ghost dimension! They aren't here either, obviously. They might have survived!" she said, eyes gazing intensely into mine, the emerald colour so much like her son's, her tousled bronze locks so much like her son's.

I broke my eyes away from hers, tears stinging them. "Don't get my hopes up, Liz. I'll spiral into depression again. Life sucks epically as it is." I laughed bitterly.

I brought the cookies out and packed them in ziplock bags in silence.

Weekends were the bane of my existence. I brought out my textbook and began reading. I was doing wonderfully in school. 3 years with your nose buried in a book. It figures. Textbooks were the only type of books I could read without pain.

That night, as usual, I did not sleep well. I slept for as long as I could, until I began twitching, at which point Elizabeth would plunge her hand into my head. I would wake up with a start, thank her, and then try and sleep again, always a battle lost before it was fought.

_The next day_

I got into my truck and rumbled towards school, parking quickly, and then pulling my hood over my head. _Hood up, head down. _I reminded myself. I plugged in my earphones and began listening. I looked out of my truck window. I saw Lauren and Jessica, flipping their hair, giggling and flirting with a bunch of boys. I flipped through my Ipod's songs, until I stopped at One Of Those Girls, by Avril Lavigne.

The song finished, and as I stared again at the two girls and my heart plummeted further in my chest. It didn't matter what they did, but it kept them happy. Or in some strange type of joy. I flipped through my songlist again, stopping at Misery, by Good Charlotte.

I grabbed my textbook and began reading. I managed to keep all of my grades in a high or low A. I had already sent out applications for a few schools. I had been accepted in the University of Alaska. I wished I got into some school in a place warmer, but it didn't really matter. I sighed after a while, slamming the book shut, and getting out of my little red house. I shut the door, and walked through the light drizzle towards class.

It always passed without event, and when lunch came, I would eat my cookies slowly, before leaving for class again. It was a ritual. Sometimes, I would sit down in the schoolyard. Today was one of those days.

I sat on one of the benches, deep in thought, swinging my legs. I was the only person here today. I vaguely heard footsteps but I didn't pay attention to them. Then, something wet and yellow dropped on my chest. I looked down and saw the bowl of nachos, before I looked up, and saw that vile, repulsive, stupid Mike Newton.

He grinned down at me. "Sorry, Swan. Let me get that for you." I narrowed my eyes at his attempt to grope me. When his hand came down though, I snarled and jumped back. "Fuck off, Newton."

"Aw, playing hard to get, eh? Don't worry. I like them feisty." I shuddered at his words, and snarled again. "Don't touch me, you idiotic, simpering, psychopath!"

Lizzy glided to my side, eyes blazing as Mike made another move at me. She raised her hand, and a jet of wind threw Mike away from me, onto his back. He couldn't see her, of course, and fear was in his eyes before rage overtook them.

"You little-There's no wonder your brother left. Anyone would die, just to get away from you." His words burned a hole in my empty heart. I growled angrily, and my hands clenched at my sides. Abruptly, a few dozen ghosts appeared at my sides. As my fists unclenched in shock, they all sent a huge gust of wind, and hate, at him.

He flew into a wall. When I spoke, my voice sounded like there was a deadly echo with it, "Don't you ever try and do that again. If you tell anyone, _anyone_ at all, you will be sorry. I doubt anyone will believe you anyway. So don't try. Now, go." I flicked my hand towards him, and it seemed like something that was binding him there was removed. He ran off, and from the back, I could see a dark stain on the seat of his pants.

One more week of hell. One more week of this purgatory place they called high school. Then I would be free.

Then...College.


	6. Coffee?

**A/N: I don't own Twilight :(**

**OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG! I completely understand if you hate me. But I didn't get much time to work on this, and when I did get time to work on it, I didn't get time to publish it, which explains it's uber length. I don't blame you if you plan to hate on me and stop reading right now.**

**...**

**Still reading?**

**Good, I love you. Onwards, loveliest reader :)**

Chapter 5: Coffee?

BPOV

I couldn't say I looked forward to it. What could I say? "Hooray, another place for people to mock and bully me!"?

I may not really be perfect material, but I'm not that stupid.

But staying in Forks was about as smart. I couldn't make a living out of selling cookies by looking depressed and pitiable, as I had been doing to live in this town. I hugged myself tighter.

I was in my truck, inhaling the smell of tobacco and gasoline, and cookies. It was a nice, homey smell. I wrapped myself tighter in my black hoodie. I had finished packing (there weren't many things to pack, to tell the truth), and gotten my dorm assignment, and all that other crap. I read it through twice, and I wasn't caring now that I had finished all the packing, and buying of books and what not. I was glad enough I managed to get a full scholarship.

It was almost as if it was set up by someone. I realised what a thick skull I had right then. I rolled my eyes, and sighed as I sat up. "Elizabeth Masen, I am astonished you would ever do such a thing." I said.

Lizzy appeared by my side, her expression innocent and puzzled. "I didn't do it!" she announced, then cocking her head to the side. "What did I do?"

"I'm not a fool enough to think I managed to get a full scholarship, for any school there is, and I recall getting an acceptance into Dartmouth too, but of course I didn't bother to enter that. Too much money and I would probably fail out of the first semester. But still..."

I glared at her until she sighed. "Fine, I did it, but only the scholarship," she admitted sheepishly. "The rest was all you."

I continued glaring at her, but her expression was truly honest this time, and my annoyance melted quickly into disbelief.

"_I _seriously got into _Dartmouth_!?!?" I half-shrieked. I was glad there were no neighbours around.

"Sh!" whisper-yelled Lizzy. "Yes, you did. Bella, you have no idea what a gorgeous, intelligent, independent, sweet, selfless, wonderful individual you are. If you want a list of those who truly admire you, you may be shocked. Would you like a list? Some you may already know but others may surprise you. You, Bella, are a wonderful woman, and you have to quit doubting that. You never see yourself clearly!" Her rant was much, much longer, the longest speech she had ever made, but her last statement made me space.

Lizzie was still talking. "...and then there was that other time at that park! You never see yourself clearly at all! Everyone has always admired and loved you, though-"

Was it by chance she was saying the exact same thing as Edward said? I kept my eyes on my truck's seat as I cut her off, "Except once I passed puberty, some of them began looking at me in sick ways."

Lizzy quietened, before she spoke, softer this time. "Did _they_ say that before?" I nodded, mutely. "Oh, honey..." she tried to hug me, instead going through me. She drew back as I shuddered. It wasn't a very warm night, as usual.

Instead, she lifted her head, and held her lips very close to my cheek. They brushed my skin, just the top, so they didn't go through.

"Thanks, Liz. I love you," I whispered. "I love you too, sweetie. Hold on in there," she whispered, then disappeared into the wind. She did that at times. I didn't know where she went, but I knew better than to ask.

Long after, I was watching the sky outside my window, as the plane soared through the sky. There were two weeks left before semester started **(A/N: Anyone aware of the actual time there should be? I just made it up!)**. After a long while (I never kept track of time) I climbed out of the plane along with others, lugging my bags with me. The cold air cut through my skin like a knife. I shuddered.

After collecting my luggage, I walked outside. I had worn a brown turtleneck, a thick blue sweater over that, matching gloves and thick pants, with stockings inside; just because Alice had told me so many times before that they were perfect for cold weather. My hair was down, covering my ears, and framing as much face as possible. As I climbed into a taxi, I shuddered at the sudden warm air. Liz took her place next to me. "This is a big day. Smile," she whispered.

My sorry attempt turned out a grimace. She shook her head and laughed. My lips twitched, then stileld. We arrived at the school. I handed the money to the driver, and then walked up to the school. My dorm was halfway towards campus. I entered it. It was comfortably warm. I was the first person. I took the single bed.

My bed spread was purple and black zebra print. My pillow was black, with a blue man, the type with the huge head and eyes and small body, on it. A too thick multi-coloured quilt lay folded on top of it. It was completely mismatched. I sat down, and began unpacking. Soon, the fridge was loaded with all my cookies on the bottom shelf, and part of the second one. A TV, not too large, hung from one wall opposite the beds.

Then, there was a knock on the door, and a tall, curvy girl with elbow-length crow black hair that looked silken and copper-coloured skin that looked like satin entered. Her eyebrows were arched and her lips full. Her nose was straight, and her eyes were dark and framed by long fluttery lashes. Her features seemed to be carved out by a person extremely skilled with a chisel. Her fingers were elfish, and one had a promise ring that had a crack down the middle. She had that rare sort of beauty, the type I hadn't seen since Rosalie. She wore a black sweater, and a thicker jacket was slung over her suitcase. She wore jeans, and long socks, her feet sheathed by high-heeled ivory boots, a few flecks that were a shade darker sprayed on it. She looked annoyed, slightly amused and exasperated as she held the phone to her ear. "_Yes,_ Mom. I brought all my stuff. Okay. Yeah, thanks. Tell Seth I love him, okay?" she smiled. Then she snapped the phone shut, and grinned at me.

"Hi," she said in a bright, yet smooth, voice that sounded a tiny bit deep, compared to other girls' voices. "I'm Leah. Leah Clearwater."

I smiled back. I never smiled, and my cheeks ached at the action that I hadn't done in ages, no matter how plastic. "Bella. Bella Swan." I took her extended hand. It was smooth, and very, very warm. She flinched noticeably at my freezing hand, before grinning widely again. "Cold, isn't it?" She waited, so I nodded, at which point she pressed on, "Where are you from?"

I sat down on my bed as she took the lower bunk of the bunk bed. "Forks," I replied quietly.

She wheeled around to look at me with wide eyes. "Really? I'm from La Push. I don't recall seeing you," she turned back to her bed, spreading out her bedspread, which was black with psychedelic themed blobs.

I was glad she was not facing me. I made my voice more natural, but to my astonishment, I didn't have to, "I don't visit much. And when I do, I just visit the tide pools with a few of my friends."

I used to, at least.

"Oh," Leah replied, before turning around with a box, which I assumed carried food. She went over to the fridge, and opened it. She peeked inside, and then turned to look at my sheepish expression. "You really like cookies, huh? You could have used all that money to buy something else, you know!" she laughed teasingly.

I grinned, then embarrassedly admitted, "I make them."

She had put away her box in the top compartment, then, curious at my statement, picked up a bag of cookies. "Cornflake crunch," I told her. She opened it, and took a cookie. She nibbled into it. Her eyes widened, and she swallowed. "This is brilliant!" she cried. She took the cookies and sat back down on her lower bunk. "You don't mind, do you?" She waved the bag. I shook my head, and she dug in.

There was a knock on the door, and we turned to look at it. Leah swallowed the last of the cookies and tossed the bag at the dustbin. It fell in neatly. The door opened, and a tall girl, about 6'1, walked in, lugging her bag along with her. Her jaw was working slowly (Chewing something? Maybe gum?) Her skin was brown, but a very light, pale brown, very different from Leah's. Her eyebrows were arched slightly, and were a bit thick; they were the roof of eyes that appeared black as flint, framed by a thick fringe of long eyelashes. But when I looked closely, I could see there were warm brown flecks. Her features seemed slightly European, actually.

Her hair fell past her hips, thick raven black hair, with an almost unnoticeable tinge of deep red appearing from the ends, a straight, smooth and silky cape. Her fingers were long, with metallic green painted nails. Her lower lip was pouty. She wore a black dress top, and thick black pants underneath, and onyx coloured boots.

They say first impressions are a huge thing. My first impression of her was that she was pretty, and exceedingly graceful.

Then, she grinned at us, showing off a set of crooked yet bright white teeth. "Hey, roomies," she said in a joking and light voice. It was the soft, yet confident type of voice. Her voice had a strange accent; a British accent was buried by something unrecognisable, perhaps her own 'accent'. "I'm Destinee. Destinee Maudrell." Before we could reply, the flecks of dust that had appeared when Leah had thrown the empty cookie bag into the dustbin floated about as a strong gust of wind flew in through the half open window. She sneezed elaborately, stumbling backwards, over her upright suitcase that had a pair of red velvet gloves hung over them, falling to the ground, the suitcase lying on its side under her legs.

There was silence, before I had to bite the insides of my lips to stop myself from giggling, and Leah snickered. "Are you alright?" I called over the suitcase. "Yeah," replied the girl as she stood, her eyes sparkling, the brown flecks darkening. Her nose was a dark shade of pink below the brown. She ran her hand through her hair, ruffling the strands a bit, before up righting her suitcase with Leah's help as I helpfully gathered her duffle bag. "Thanks," she mumbled.

"I'm Leah Clearwater. This is Bella Swan," Leah introduced after a few seconds of awkward silence.

"I'm Destinee, but I've already said that." She grinned again, her nose turning back to a complete brown slowly. The flecks lightened just a bit. She lugged her suitcase over to the bunk bed. "I assume I get the top bunk?" We nodded, as the mood lightened. Soon her bed was sheathed in a black bedsheet with a large, pink _AD _scrawled in fancy lettering, with a matching pillowcase, but a fuzzy white pillow, the smaller kind, rested at the foot of the bed, a large quilt with a pattern of green and black diamond's folded beneath it.

"AD?" read Leah, raising an eyebrow at Des.

"Abbey Dawn," she said absentmindedly, leaning over the bed to stick up posters of sorts and a few photographs of her with her arms around a girl just an inch shorter than she was, with short hair and completely radiating perkiness, as well as her with her hugging two adults that had to be her parents. I was sticking up a few of my own, all book-related, and Leah had emerged from sticking ones over hers.

"You're an Avril fan?" Leah replied.

"Surprise, surprise," Des answered sarcastically, slipping easily off the bed, landing on her toes, her heels hitting the floor next.

"See, what I don't get is, that you seemed rather clumsy the moment you fell over your suitcase..." Leah trailed off.

"When it comes to jumping and landing, it's all good. But the thing is, I look extremely graceful..." She sighed, rolling her eyes, "until I fall flat on my face, of course."

We all laughed, and chatting, we stocked the fridge (me by cookies, Leah with a rather large box with more practical items, and with an even larger box of sweets, ice cream, and who knows what, and Des with more practical items and lots and lots of...gum.), before each of us collapsed on our respective beds, falling into comfortable conversation as we did.

After a while, we lay down on our beds quietly, until Des broke the silence. "How about we check out what's around this place."

We all made sounds of agreement, and picked up our jackets and opened the door. Des eyed a packet of gum she had dropped onto the bedside and tucked them into her jacket pocket when she thought we weren't looking. Actually, I think I was the only one who saw.

The campus had a bookstore, a library, a sushi bar (Des pointedly wrinkled her nose, mumbling about how terrible it smelled to a vegetarian), and a cafe. My friends passed right by, but I stopped. I felt a tugging at my heart, and I looked up to see Lizzy. She nodded, "Go get a drink. This is what I've been waiting for. What nearly everyone in the ghost realm has been waiting for," she told me. My forehead creased in confusion, but Lizzy was silent.

"Hey, guys. I'm going to get a drink. I'd like something warm," I called at them. Ha! Like drinking something warm would fill me with it.

"'Okay!"

"Should we come with you?"

I shook my head. "I'm good."

I pushed open the door, and the warmth of the place was such after the cold, I could nearly feel it.

Ed's POV:

University. My first time through this part of life. We all had to go through high school again, which turned out to be ten times easier what with us having gone through it before and the photographic memory and what not.

We had met up with Tanya's family. We had spoken to them, and I had to say their company was extremely enjoyable. Carlisle had taken up a post as a doctor here, and Esme was his wife. Em (who it seemed, would never get over the fact that his sister still lived and that he would never visit her), Rosie, Jazz, Al and I would be their adopted children.

I knew Alice was hiding something from me, as we made our way to the building. She buzzed excitedly, and she was humming different nursery rhymes in about 8 different languages each, and this kept me out. I'd rather not be singing "Are you sleeping?" all day, in diverse languages.

Almost immediately after putting her bags down, Alice went to explore. She came back 5 minutes later. Two minutes after her return, she ordered me, to go down to the cafe, claiming she had left her handphone there.

"Why _me?_ And since when do you ever forget anything?" I protested. Rosalie sighed from where she was lying down on the bed on her back, staring at the ceiling. "Do what the girl says, Edward. Don't bully the little people," she smirked.

To our surprise, Alice nodded. "Yeah, what she said!"

I frowned, and turned to walk out. "I'm going, I'm going."

As I walked down the stairs, I heard Alice repeat disbelievingly, "_Little?"_.

When I reached the cafe, I was thinking too hard, and didn't acknowledge the footsteps.

The door opened with a tinkle, and a girl came out. Her hot coffee was smashed against my chest, the Styrofoam cup crumpling up. "I'm so sorry!" she said.

We both leaned down to pick up the cup, and our hands touched. I was glad for the coffee, for how it warmed my hand just a little. But the girl snapped her head up anyways, and I stared back.

She had beautiful pale skin, tinged pink with the cold, or perhaps embarrassment. Her hair was thick and dark brown, falling down past her waist, looking like silk, despite being just a bit lank. Her lips were pouted and pink, full, but parted in surprise? In confusion, perhaps? She was the beautiful thing I had ever seen, and I was so busy taking in her beauty I didn't even breathe. Yes, she was exquisite, all her features.

But the only ones that held my attention for what seemed like eons, were a pair of large, wide, chocolate brown eyes.

**I've been WAITING to get to that part for ages. Was my description of Des too long? It's just you already know Leah, and Des is a new character, and I wanted details to be nailed in. The next chapter will be a bit rocky at the start, but it'll get smoother, I promise. I need someone to give me a run through on events that should pop up in Uni. Anyone have any idea if there's a dance of some sort that pops through? Also, no offense to anyone who goes to the actual UoA. I just made it a mix of all schools with dorms that pop up in books. Mainly Harry Potter and Wicked. See, the dorms are on one side, the school in the middle, and if you have permission from a teacher, the small sort-of city centre is right after. Each dorm has a simple bathroom, but in each building you have larger ones, so if you have a roommate who hogs the shower, you're good.**

**Hope you loved it. Review ploxers?**

**P.S. I'm writing a few random pieces atm, so tell me: what's more awesome a power; shapeshifting(as in shapeshifting into anything, changing your features and stuff also included) or ability to change the future?**


End file.
